


Fine Line

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't question it, Robert, just let it happen. You might never get this chance again, so don't fuck it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

> Surprised? I am too. Because I couldn't go Christmas without giving you fluff and filth could I?! Enjoy Robron fandom. Merry Christmas you filthy animals!

It should be calming him down. That's what walking did isn't it? ' _Fresh air will do you good'_ they say. Well it doesn't fucking feel like it. Not to Aaron; not when he's just had to see his bastard of a _father_ (if he's even worth that name - scum, cunt, they fit him much better) walked in, bold as brass, acting like he hadn't not seen him for years and made no contact until now, when his life was already a mess enough (but then when hasn't it been?). Everyone else sat there like it was no big deal, like they wouldn't of wanted far away from the man that'd... nah, he'd buried that along time ago. Didn't mean he'd sit there and have a can with him. No, Aaron walked out, Chas shouting his name. Did he listen? No. Does he ever listen? No.

 

Probably why when he made his way towards Paddy's front door and his eyes connected with the man stood across the road, outside Victoria's house with a bottle of beer in his hand, he walked over. Because Aaron Livesy will never do what he's told and he always seems to want to do the wrong thing, now being a prime example.

 

"You alright?"

Aaron wanted to smack him in his stupid face. Looking like he'd walked out of a fashion magazine like he always did. Always looking so perfect. Thing is, Aaron has seen every bit of him, every last dirty, horrible thing about him, yet still, Aaron's cock stirred in his joggers when the other man wore them jeans that framed that arse, that _arse_ and those thighs so perfectly.

"Not really, but not like you care eh?"

 

Robert nodded, he realized pretty soonish what Aaron he was getting today.

"I do, but you won't believe me right?"

Aaron shook his head, snatching the beer from Robert's hand, fingers brushing against one another. Their eyes connected, both fully aware they felt the same thing but the difference was, Aaron was pretending he didn't. Didn't work though. Didn't stop Aaron from keeping his eyes on Robert's as he supped from his beer, letting his mouth encircle the green glass and took a generous gulp from it, making sure to take it from his mouth and dart his tongue against the rim. He smirked when he saw Robert swallow, all blood draining south, no doubt. It was always there between them, the heat. Even when they hated each others guts - or told themselves they did - it didn't matter. Get them close and you can bet one of them is picturing them together, naked, somewhere, anywhere. Back of a car, hay bale, Chrissie's bed, portacabin floor, hotel bed. Robert shook his head slightly, fully aware Aaron was looking right at him, almost like he was looking right into his soul - he had a knack for that. He opened his mouth and cleared his throat before continuing the conversation.

 

"Finished with Christmas dinner already?"

"Didn't hang around. Thought watching gravy dribble down Pearl's chin was a better sight than mi' dad trying to worm his way back in to mi' life, turnin' up at Zak and Lisa's."

"Shit, he actually turned up there?"

Aaron just took another sip from the beer before handing it back, failing to answer.

 

"Well, it's good you walked out of there, removed yourself from the situation."

Aaron looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"What are ya, a shrink?"

"No." Robert frowned, shaking his head. "Just someone who cares."

"Don't." Aaron snapped.

Robert sucked in his bottom lip and shrugged.

"You can try not to hear it, won't stop it being the case though."

"What, you want back in now you've finally seen that your poor cow of a wife won't 'ave ya back?"

"I wanted back in from day one, you know that. Never wanted out, actually. And let's not pretend like Chrissie was ever in the way of me and you."

"No, I know it wasn't. Was her bank balance if I remember correctly?"

"Must we do this?" Robert sighed, tired of the fighting. He tensed slightly at his comment though, panic rising inside him as he wondered if he'd managed to stop Aaron talking to him. Because Aaron talking to him, even like this, was a better than anything else he'd gotten recently.

Aaron shrugged and sighed. Robert watched him for a few moments before focusing on his beer bottle at the side of his hip, his foot moving absentmindedly.

"I thought about you earlier, y'know."

Aaron dared to look up for a second, before pulling that frown he does trying to pretend he doesn't care. Robert noticed it.

"Good for you."

"Well, I think about you all the time to be honest, but this one thing in particular."

"Go on then, enlighten me." Aaron sighed.

"Me and you, this time last year. How I'd messed up with the rings, and we'd stood just back there" he nodded, towards the pub, causing Aaron to look momentarily. "And then how we'd gone inside, kissed, then-well, y'know."

"Yeah, and?"

"Just thinking." he shrugged again, still leant back against the wall. Aaron had at some point leaned the same, at the other side of the door. "Realized, was pretty much the first time I'd realized I fell in love with you."

 

He didn't know why he was saying it, but he was. He suddenly regretted it though, when Aaron pushed off the wall and was half way across the street before Robert had even had chance to put his bottle on the floor and chase after him.

 

"Aaron, wait!"

"Leave me alone Robert, I don't wanna know!"

"I was just sayin-"

"-I know what you were _sayin'_ , and I don't wanna hear it! You really think I wanna... j-just, just piss off will ya!"

"Aaron-"

 

They'd made it to the side of the pub before Robert had finally caught up, pulling back Aaron's arm. Aaron looked down at the connection, and for a minute, Robert thought he was about to get a Christmas present in the form of a fist. He certaintly didn't expect to have Aaron's lips on his own, pushing with so much force he hit the side of the pub with a thud that could of winded him, if he wasn't already breathless from the kiss Aaron was giving him.

 

Robert opened his mouth and he wasn't surprised when a moan escaped his lips, although it couldn't go far, Aaron's tongue had already pushed it's way in. His hands grabbed Aaron harshly in pure desperation, because finally, _fucking finally_ he had his hands on Aaron again, he had Aaron basically in his arms like he'd dreamed of for so long. He couldn't even describe how it felt to touch him again, even through clothes, it felt like all his Christmas's had come at once. Aaron felt like everything good in the world and Robert felt like he was weak for it. But he was wasn't he? That was the whole fucking problem. He was so fucking intoxicated by Aaron in every way, so fucking hot for him, so hard for him, so fucking in love with him that it hurt, physically hurt to know he'd fucked it up.

 

But then what was this? Aaron was on him, Aaron was actually touching him with something other than his fists, he was actually kissing him, licking his skin, biting his skin. Aaron's thigh was pushed between his legs and grazing his strained cock. It was _actually_ happening. But how? Aaron hated his guts? Aaron couldn't stand him? Why the hell was this happening?

 

_Don't question it, Robert. Just let it happen!_

 

Robert listened and next thing he knew, he was kissing back with as much desperation. His hands were frantic and crazy, grabbing and stroking everything and he began to grind slowly against Aaron's legs, feeling his hardness. Robert was so lost in it all that he felt actually scared when Aaron pulled back slightly, loosing all contact but the breath on his skin and the fists scrunching his jumper between his fingers.

 

"What?" he breathed.

"You got owt?"

Robert frowned and shook his head.

"Thought you would?"

"What you think, I've been walkin' round with a johnny in me fucking back pocket? 'Course I've not got owt!"

"Well I don't?!" Robert retorted with as much shriek in his voice.

They stood still for a moment, breath harsh against one another as Aaron swallowed.

"Have you...y'know-"

It was the most vulnerable Aaron had sounded in all this time and Robert dared to hope it was out of potential jealously. Half of him wanted to lie and say he had, that he'd fucked a thousand other guys since them, but for some reason, he had this twisted thing where he never wanted to lie to Aaron again.

"No-"

"-Y'know, one of these other lads of yours, don't wanna catch owt-"

"-Only Chrissie. Only her since me and you started up."

Aaron scoffed. "Yeah right."

"I mean it."

Their eyes were connected again and Robert could see the look in Aaron's eyes - not quite dead but not quite living. Something like fear, something like pain. Robert was looking back with so much sincerity because he had to have Aaron know that he'd lied that day. He'd half hoped Aaron would realize this and then know all the other stuff he said was meaningless too, but he knew it wouldn't be that simple. This, for now, would suffice.

"I mean it." he repeated, slower and quieter. He'd moved his gaze to Aaron's lips, who was deadly silent.

 

Aaron crashed their lips back together, and with much desperation he clawed at Robert's belt. Robert was so turned on, giddy in fact. It'd been so long since a hand had been on his hard cock that wasn't his own. He felt like a virginal teenager who was getting their first bit of action. But then any thoughts he had left his mind as he fell into a state of bliss as Aaron's rough hand slipped into his boxers, grabbing at his length, Robert wanting to come right there and then as the rough digits wrapped around him.

"Nnnng-Aaron."

Aaron breathed against his neck before his lips were attached, and Robert's mouth fell open because _god_ , Aaron's hand around his leaking cock and his lips on his neck was a deadly combination. He guessed he appreciated it more now, more that he knew he didn't have it on tap, knew that this might be his only chance. And suddenly, all he could hear rattling around his head was that niggling voice.

 

_You might never get this chance again, don't fuck it up!_

 

So Robert slipped his hand into the back of Aaron's joggers and under his boxers, taking a handful of flesh between his fingers and squeezing. Aaron moaned and Robert smirked, loving how Aaron unravelled under his touch. He pushed their cheeks together as Aaron steadily jerked his cock, swiping his thumb over his slit and circling it as his pre-cum soaked his finger. His breath was hard and heavy, like he'd ran a marathon and then he let out a low growl.

"I want you Aaron, I want you so bad!"

He only whispered it and sounded pained but he was wasn't he? He'd wanted this again for so long. Any pride he'd usually have was gone, he was totally weak. Aaron could probably tell him to get on his knees and beg for it and he would, he'd do it all if Aaron wanted. He'd always do whatever Aaron wanted because, well, you know...

 

Aaron grunted and then his hand left Robert's length and he pulled Robert's jeans and boxers down, to his knees. He lowered himself, not bothering to give him a departing kiss before sinking to his own knees, shuffling slightly and licking his lips. All Robert could do was watch through his fluttering eyelids as Aaron took him in his mouth, swallowing him down with such expertise that made his heart flutter slightly. Maybe he was just that good, or maybe he just knew how Robert liked it. He hollowed his cheeks and Robert held the back of his head, making short, shallow thrusts into his mouth. Aaron slurped and sucked with such intent that Robert was so close, yet every fibre of his body was stopping himself from climaxing. It was like his body was holding out for sweet release, because it knew that Aaron had so much more to give.

 

Luckily, Robert was almost relieved when Aaron pulled his mouth off, spit dangling from his deep red lips. Robert grabbed him and pulled him up, clashing their mouths together again. Fuck he tasted good, _they_ tasted good. He wanted to repay the favour, he wanted his mouth on Aaron's length because _damn_ he needed a dick in his mouth already. But then a cold breeze passed them and Robert just wanted the warmth of Aaron again. He pulled Aaron's joggers down and Aaron pulled his boxers afterwards, as Robert spat generously onto his fingers before circling Aaron's hole. Aaron bit his lip and kissed Robert harshly again as Robert pushed the first finger in. Aaron hissed but Robert knew Aaron got off on it. He wasn't stupid, he knew this wasn't some soppy love shit, this wasn't them _making_ _love_ , this was them doing what they did best in the beginning, before the feelings got into it and they'd found something so much better. This was them pushing each other around, pushing and thrusting harshly with little care (but always with some care, even in the beginning they couldn't fight their natural instinct to care about one another even if it didn't seem that way). So Robert only left it a few seconds before he pushed a second finger in, then a third. He pulled out his fingers and Aaron spat on his own, coating himself some more before he pushed Robert away slightly and turned around, showing off his arse than got Robert's cock twitching. Robert couldn't help but grin when Aaron smirked, before frowning, as if he'd stopped himself from enjoying this.

"C'mon then, ain't got all day."

Robert suddenly fell serious and put his hands on Aaron's waist, gently. His face snaked against Aaron's slowly, almost intimately and he kissed him gently. His cock was lined up yet he didn't push anywhere, too busy lost in Aaron, wanting to take it slow all of a sudden. Because he'd realized pretty soon that he didn't want this to only happen the once, didn't want to ever let Aaron go again. He actually wanted to pull his jeans up and Aaron's own clothing, hold his beautiful face, stare into his gorgeous blue eyes and just _kiss_ him, whisper apologies as many times as it'd take and never stop until Aaron fell into his arms in a warm embrace. Suddenly, it felt like all the emotion was hitting him and he could cry, actual tears right now because _damn_ he was still so in love with Aaron and he can't even understand how he could throw love like that away so easily, ruin it and jeopardize it with such stupid, idiotic things. 

 

Aaron was deadly silent again, and Robert could hear his breathing. Robert's left hand slowly rose up Aaron's body, resting on his chest. He closed his eyes as he felt Aaron's heartbeat against his fingers, and then suddenly, Aaron yanked it away and pushed back onto Robert's cock.

 

He hissed at the thick girth, stretching him further than he'd been in months but Aaron needed Robert to stop what he was doing before. He could feel himself slipping, his heart getting in the way. He wanted a distraction, a meaningless fuck like so many other people seemed to have. Why couldn't he have that again? Why couldn't it of been like with Finn where it was purely sex, an arse to fill and a cock to suck? Why did it have to mean something with Robert? He wanted a dirty, hard shag that'd make all the pain go away, erase the images of the worker he'd punched not days before, erase his dad ever coming back, erase Robert being shot, himself in prison, Robert ever sticking a gun to his head, making him fall in love with him then breaking his heart over and over, erase Katie's lifeless body in his mind, her death, Andy's pain, his mum's pain, erase Jackson dying, erase ever meeting him, erase his own whole existence.

 

Robert's slow thrusts brought him back to life as he moaned, whispering Aaron's name as his length filled him.

 

Robert's eyes shut as he thrust in deeper, unable to hide his wide grin before his mouth fell open because suddenly he could feel the winter breeze contrast against the warmth of being inside Aaron, and it was indescribable. It felt like suddenly he was hypersensitive to every part of Aaron and he'd noticed how much he loved every single part of it. Why hadn't he appreciated every inch of Aaron like this before? Or rather, why had it been so long?

 

Oh yeah.

 

Aaron pushed back on Robert's cock and then Robert grabbed his hips harsher, pushing in deeper. The pace wasn't quick enough for Aaron, who grabbed his own leaking cock.

"C'mon Sugden, I know you can give it harder than that."

Robert wanted to tell him to shut up and to make him tell him he loved him, but he knew he'd never get it so instead slammed into Aaron so hard he cried out before biting his lip in arousal, and then Robert knew he was better off just giving Aaron what he wanted. Let's face it, Robert could do with a quick hard shag himself.

 

His fingers were imprinting into Aaron's hip bones as he thrust up into him, his movements swift and hard. Neither of them even seemed to care that anyone could walk past, see them at it in broad daylight. Fuck, if they couldn't see them someone could probably hear them. Edna could walk past and get a Christmas present she hadn't expected, or Aaron and Robert could of given off their very own Christmas carol. Diane, Vic, even fucking Andy could come looking for Robert, or Chas, Cain, Paddy, anyone could be looking for Aaron. But right now, did either of them care?

When the sex was that good? Fuck off.

 

Aaron's legs began to shake and then Robert hoisted his left leg up, hooking his arm under it, getting a better angle to fuck up into him. He slowed his pace, making sure to push in as deep as he could, as if he was marking his territory or something. Because Aaron was his alright? He didn't care if Aaron hated his guts, if this was just some _mistake_ or anger fuck that Aaron would deny all knowledge of as soon as he came. Aaron Livesy was fucking his and no one would ever have him, not like Robert had. The sad thing is, Robert was still that selfish that he'd never let anyone get close enough to Aaron to even try.

 

"C'cmon, harder!"

Robert grunted as Aaron slammed his own arse down Robert's length, pushing Robert back slightly. Never one to back down to a challenge, Robert began his gruelling pace again, Aaron haphazardly jerking his own cock. Half of Aaron wanted it to hurt, wanted to feel it afterwards He was always a glutton for punishment; that's half the reason he and Robert were even anything more than a meaningless fuck in the first place ain't it?

 

Robert pushed his face into the back of his neck, his breath wild as he continued his thrusts

"I've gotta slow down, or else I'm gonna-"

But Aaron didn't care; he didn't really know if he wanted it to be over or if he never wanted it to stop. Robert seemed to make his decision, slowing his pace right down, almost coming to a stop. Aaron seemed to make his own mind up though, pulling himself off with a wince before falling to his knees again, jerking Robert off with little care. Robert frowned and shook his head, but he was too far gone and Aaron encircling his throbbing cock was too much to handle and he came in thick stripes, harder than he'd done in a while into Aaron's mouth. Aaron swallowed every drop and before Robert could repay the favour, he saw Aaron come over his own fist onto the pavement.

 

Recovering from his climax haze, he looked down and let out a hard breath.

"I would of-"

"-Don't care." Aaron grunted, already standing and pulling his boxers back over his arse, faced away from the older man.

"Wait, so that's it?" Robert frowned, and Aaron looked at him like it was obvious.

"What? You thought we'd have a drink? Go for a meal? Get real Robert, we're done here."

 

Robert looked like an angry child, shaking his head.

"Aaron!-"

"Bye Robert."

 

And with that, Aaron shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking away. But he wasn't fast enough; with his spent length still hanging between his beefy thighs, his pants to his ankles now, he pulled Aaron back, not caring how ridiculous he looked.

"You can't just walk away after-"

"-Don't think for one second that _this_ , what just happened? Meant anything. Alright?"

Robert shook his head again with a laugh.

"You know how many times I told myself that? It never works Aaron. You can tell yourself all you want, it always will. No matter how much you don't want it to."

 

Aaron swallowed before shrugging from his touch, walking away. Robert pulled up his boxers and jeans, buckling himself up just in time to see Aaron open the door to Smithy Cottage. He smiled when Aaron turned around, giving him a look back Robert knew he tried not to suppress. 

 

"Fine line ain't it?" he shouted, although Aaron turned pretending not to hear him, and closed the door behind him.

 

Robert swallowed and smiled. 

"Merry Christmas Aaron."


End file.
